This invention relates generally to lock devices and more particularly to a lock device used to prevent unauthorized opening of a vehicle hood.
Automobiles and other vehicles typically have a releasable latch which normally holds the hood closed on the engine compartment. In order to prevent unauthorized opening of the hood, many modern vehicles are equipped with an under the dash hood release located inside of the enclosed passenger compartment. When the vehicle doors are locked, the hood release is inaccessible due to its location within the locked passenger compartment. However, this type of hood release is not applicable to JEEP vehicles and other topless or cloth topped vehicles which do not have enclosed passenger compartments.
One attempt to provide a lock for an engine compartment hood is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,392,557 to Solow. This type of arrangement is useful only with pull forward latch releases and is inapplicable to the side pivoting hood releases that are most common on topless and cloth topped vehicles. Mounting of the Solow device on the vehicle is also a difficult and time consuming task which requires special tools and mounting hardware. Furthermore, release of the Solow lock involves complete removal of the cylinder lock plug, and the loose plug can be lost or misplaced. Since the lock mechanism is not enclosed, dirt, bugs and other debris can clog the mechanism and the lock is accessible and thus easily tampered with.
The present invention is directed to an improved hood lock which is constructed in a simple and economical manner and which is easily installed without the need for special tools or hardware. In accordance with the invention, a metal bracket is mounted behind the grill of a vehicle next to the latch release lever. A key operated cylinder lock is accessible through the grill and has a cam that turns with the plug of the lock. When the plug is turned by the key, the cam acts against a locking arm and forces it against the release lever such that the lever cannot be moved in a direction to release the latch. The cam releases the locking arm and a spring pulls it away from the release lever when the plug is turned in the opposite direction to open the lock. The mounting bracket covers the front of the device to shield it from foreign material and tampering.
In a modified form of the invention, the locking arm is eliminated, and the cam acts directly against the release lever to manipulate the latch. The key operated cylinder lock provides the only means for operating the latch and allowing the hood to be opened. In this arrangement, a front plate of the mounting bracket completely covers the release lever to prevent it from being operated other than by means of the key.